TECHNICAL FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel adamantyl-substituted polycyclic acetylene compounds and to pharmaceutical/cosmetic compositions comprised thereof; the subject compounds are especially useful in human or veterinary medicine, or, alternatively, in cosmetic compositions.